Pietro's Bet
by Fangirl1a
Summary: Quicksilver makes a heavy bet with an old friend. So when he finds out he needs a date by night he has to scramble and ask every girl he knows. Including the X-Men. But when time cuts short, Pietro takes out the last person you'd ever think of...Or maybe not.
1. Pietro's Bet

**So yeah...I own nothing. Well I do own the story. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy my first humor fic :)**

"What day is it? What day is it?" Pietro Maximoff ran downstairs to the kitchen and bustled about searching for a calendar.

"Thursday," Lance replied solemnly.

"No, what day of the month?"

"Uh, the twenty-sixth."

"Twenty-sixth?"

"Yeah, of May."

Pietro turned pale and whipped out his phone. "This is bad! Very, very bad!"

"What's he going on about now?" Wanda entered the room and pulled out some cereal.

Pietro began pacing quickly. "I made a bet a long time ago. I bet with an old "friend" that whoever had the very best, totally hot and steady date in 3 years would win. It's been three years!"

Lance rolled his eyes "So what? Just ask one of your five girl friends."

"No, I can't. Some...trouble happened last time. You see 1 and 4 found out about each other and told 2 who is also 3's sister. And 5 is out on vacation," Pietro shook his head angrily.

"Oh, brother," Lance sighed.

"At least he's not your actual brother," Wanda quipped.

Pietro ignored them both "I'm expecting a call from him today! I can't lose this bet! I can't!"

"What's the wager?" Toad asked hopping into the kitchen and pouring some milk.

"None of your business frog-face!" Pietro snapped.

Wanda rolled her eyes "Probably just his precious pride and dignity. Plus he hates being called out."

"Aw, I was hoping we'd get to see the fabulous Quicksilver wear a dress or something," Lance smirked.

Pietro scowled. "Very funny, Lance. Why don't you just go-"

*RING*

"Oh no, it's the call. I'm in so much trouble!" Pietro zipped into the other room to take the call.

"This I gotta see," Lance sat up and listened from behind the door.

"What? No of course I've got a girl. She's real pretty too." Pietro lied through his teeth.

Lance covered his mouth to prevent laughing. Wanda and Todd along with Fred joined him and peered into the living room where their housemate made his call.

"What does she look like?" Pietro gulped "I-Well...she's got hair and... eyes...You'll see her when you meet her."

Todd, Fred and Wanda leaned in closer, Lance had left to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

"Is she a mutant? Um, yes? I mean... How did you know about mutants? Oh, yeah. The news..."

"Awkward," whispered Fred in a singsong voice.

"Okay. Wait, tonight? No, no problem. I'll uh see you guys at 8 then."

The Brotherhood dashed back into the kitchen as Pietro hung up. The three of them sat down casually. Pietro entered and raised his eyebrow. Wanda was in the wrong seat, Todd was halfway in his chair and Fred was pouring cereal into a glass.

"My friend is coming tonight! So you see he held up his end of the bet and got a girl. Turns out she's an old enemy of mine as well. I bet he did it to bug me. How am I'm supposed to get a date by tonight?" Pietro said at super speed, his words getting lost through each sound.

"I have no idea what that was," the Scarlet Witch frowned.

Pietro repeated himself at a normal pace and sat down with a sigh.

Todd sat up "I thought you have like a ton of girls on your phone, Pietro."

"Well, duh," grumbled the speed demon "I don't want them though. I want someone who won't cling on. A date just for the night or something. More like a fake date."

"A fake date?" Todd repeated.

"But who'll be even willing to pretend to be your girlfriend for over an hour?" Lance quipped walking back into the room.

"Hmmm," grinned Pietro. "Oh, sweet and beloved twin sister of mine?"

"No."

...

"Please Tabby? Please, please, please?"

Tabitha Smith rolled her eyes at her old housemates odd request.

"Forget it Speedy. I'm not pretending to be your date. Besides I'm busy that night."

"Please Tabby! Your the last non-X-man I know!" Pietro was on his knees begging.

"In that case. Never! I'd like to see you try and ask an X-Man out. Or X-Woman in this case...Right?" Tabby raised an eyebrow.

"No! Tabby! Seriously I'll do anything!" Quicksilver scrabbled on the floor as she began to walk off.

Since they were at school Tabby looked round awkwardly. Hopefully nobody was watching her be a part of this stupidity.

"Will you do my homework for a week?" Tabby asked.

Pietro hesitated but then nodded enthusiastically which, with his super speed, looked a bit awkward.

"Alright then Mr. Bobble-head. Shake on it. You'll do my homework for a week, Pietro?" Tabby extended her hand.

He shook it quickly and smiled. "Thanks," he said "I knew I could count on you."

"Good to know then. But I'm still not going out with you," smirked Tabitha walking away.

"Wait! Then I'm not doing your homework," Pietro cried.

Tabby turned around and laughed. "You shook on it Speedy!"

...

"Hey, uh, Kitty," Pietro leaned up against the X-Man's locker.

"Um, hey Pietro. What are you doing here?" Kitty Pryde asked cautiously as the fastest of the Brotherhood smirked at her.

"So...now that you and the Avalancher are through I thought maybe-"

"No!" Kitty slammed her locker. "Don't even think about it Pietro. I will never go out with you!"

Quicksilver zoomed to the other side of her as she tried to leave. "Wow. Kitty Cat has herself some claws," he frowned. "One, you'd be lucky to go out with me Pretty-Kitty. And two, I didn't mean it as an actual date. I just need you to pretend for me. Just for tonight!"

"No! No! No!"

"Come on Kitty!"

"No!"

"Please? I'm desperate!"

"No way! Why would anyone even be willing to pretend to be your girlfriend for over an hour?"

"Please! I'm begging here!"

"Bye Pietro," Kitty rolled her eyes and walked away, a little faster than normal.

Magma then walked past on her way to homeroom.

"Hey there Amara," Pietro grinned.

...

"I'll seriously pay you ten bucks," Pietro raced to catch up with Rogue who kept walking home despite his attempts of bribery.

"Please! You think that all it takes?" Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes.

Pietro was getting annoyed, who wouldn't want this? All he wanted was one evening.

"I'll give you twenty bucks," Pietro said.

"I'm not pretending to be your date Pietro," Rogue pushed him back.

"Aw, why not? We were housemates! Teammates! Friends! We're like the same age right? Come on! Find it in the goodness of your heart," he cried.

Rogue scowled "I can't believe it. The goodness of my heart? You gotta be kidding! Forget it Pietro."

"Thirty dollars! My highest offer!"

"Not for one million dollars, Pietro."

Kurt then ran up to the two. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just stupidity," Rogue responded.

Kurt whispered something to Rogue that Pietro couldn't hear but sounded a lot like the word "Naturally".

The two began a conversation and started walking away from Pietro who was left grumbling behind them.

Quicksilver ran up to her again and showed her the money. "I have fifty bucks right here, Rogue. Take it or leave it."

Rogue put her hand on her chin and gave the expression of deep thinking. "Okay, okay. I'll take it," she grabbed the money from his hand and teleported out with Kurt before Pietro could say a word.

The only thing that could ever out speed him was the annoying power of teleportation. Defeated he headed back home. He'd tried Wanda...twice, Tabby, Kitty, Amara, Rahne and Rogue. Who was left?

...

Kurt looked out at the sunset as he did his homework. This was the best room in the mansion during the sunset, an it just happened to be Kurt's. A soft knock was heard on his door. Kurt stood up and opened the door. The last thing he thought it'd be was a member of the Brotherhood. Pietro Maximoff have Kurt a little wave and ran into his room.

"Quicksilver! What are you doing? Get out of here," Kurt said in surprise.

"Come on Blue-Boy. I just need a favor," Pietro grinned.

Kurt, knowing what the speedster had been asking all day, became slightly panicked. "Quicksilver I'm not going to go on a-"

"Ew! No way Blue-Boy. You aren't my type. This has to do with your image inducer," Pietro grinned.

"If you think I'm going to be your date in disguise then your very much mistaken," growled Kurt.

"No not that, I just need it okay?"

"No way. I'm not giving my inducer to a member of the Brotherhood again! Besides why would I let you change the appearance of one of your friends with my property."

"Actually," Quicksilver said "I have a different plan in mind."

Pietro zoomed over and took the watch from Nightcrawler and placed it on his own wrist. As he began fiddling with it he started to change form.

"Oh My God," Kurt sighed looking at Pietro "This has got to be your craziest idea yet!"

To be Continued...

**So if you want me to continue I will...soon :P **

**Don't you want to see the date?**


	2. Pietro's Plan

**So thanks to those who read my previous chapter. You are all awesome. :)**

"This has got to be your craziest idea yet!"

There was a knock on the door of the Brotherhood house. It was evening, about 7 pm. Lance Alvers answered the door. A pretty young girl stood there. She had short red hair and wore a hot pink dress. She was quite the sight.

"Woah," Avalanche said upon catching sight of her.

She smiled "I'm Daphne. Is Pietro here?" Her voice was a little odd and she had a slight lisp.

Lance blinked "I...uh. No. Are you his date?"

Daphne nodded sweetly. And Lance gestured her in. She sat next to Blob on the dusty old couch, he couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, can I help you?" Daphne frowned.

Fred Dukes shook his head and tried to keep his eyes on the television.

"Toad. Seriously I'm not-" Wanda cut short when she saw the girl on the couch.

"Hello there," Todd Tolensky said slightly shocked. He held out his hand.

Daphne smiled but didn't take the boys hand.

Wanda pushed between her and Lance and smirked "I'm Wanda. Pietro's sister. So are you the new little experiment of my brother?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm his temporary girlfriend, yes."

"You know he's a mutant right?" Lance asked her.

She stuck her nose up and nodded.

"And you know he's a sharp and unpleasant pain in the butt right?" Todd grinned.

"Shut up, Frog-Boy!" Daphne's quip sent everyone staring.

"No. No way! Pietro?" Lance asked shocked.

Daphne flicked her watch to reveal the white haired speedster hidden under the hologram.

"No wonder her voice was so weird," Fred said and took a bite of his ham sandwich.

"Is that Fuzzy's watch?" Todd asked.

Pietro started laughing hysterically at the four people around him. "Oh, you should've seen your faces!"

Wanda hit him with a pillow so he'd shut up. "And how do expect to pull this off now, Pietro?"

"Please," he said "I'm so fast they won't even notice a thing."

Wanda rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, defeated.

The doorbell rang and the well suited Pietro zoomed towards the door. He opened it, ready to face his too worst enemies.

"Hey there Buddy," said the tough looking boy in front of him. He wore and leather jacket with a tie. "I know you remember me! Nick!"

Pietro rolled his eyes at super speed. "Of course I remember." Nick was one of Pietro's worst childhood competitors. Next to Evan Daniels.

"And of course you remember Emily," Nick gestured to the petite blond girl next to him who smiled sourly and showed the gum in her mouth.

"So where's your little mutant date Pietro?" Emily remarked.

Pietro smiled "Daphne's meeting us at the restaurant."

The three left the Brotherhood house. Pietro took a gulp and set out for the challenge ahead.

"Wow," Wanda raised an eyebrow "I would pay anything to see how this will turn out."

"Who's stopping us?" Lance nudged her shoulder "I can drive us to the restaurant."

Wanda smirked "Pietro is going on a date with himself and us spying? This could turn out 6 different ways.

Toad hopped into the foyer "I overheard. So are we spying on Pietro?"

Lance and Wanda nodded, a smile spread of Toad's face. "I'll get the Blob," he said.

The four drove off, hot in pursuit of Pietro and his "date."

To be continued...


	3. Pietro's Date

"So where's your little girlfriend Pietro?" Nick asked reaching across the table to ruffle Pietro's hair.

Pietro snapped backwards to avoid his touch and slicked his hair back as a result. They'd already had their orders taken.

"She'll be coming, I'll go outside and look for he," said Pietro walking outside to change his inducer.

"I bet he doesn't even have a girl," Nick smirked putting his arm around his date.

Emily glared at him with icy blue eyes "Don't touch me."

Nick looked back up as a hot redhead walked through the door and headed toward their table.

"No way," whispered Nick in shock.

"Hi are you Nick and Emily?"

Emily snorted "Nice voice," she said into Nick's ear. But he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you must be Daphne," Nick had a sly tone in his voice "Pietro just went out looking for you. Sit down."

Daphne sat across the table from Emily and smiled. Emily gave a phony grin back. After Daphne ordered Pietro still mysteriously hasn't returned.

"Poor dear but still be looking for me," smiled Daphne. "I'll go out to find him. Excuse me."

...

Across the restaurant in the corner Lance and Wanda hid behind their menus. Fred and Todd sat at the table next to them.

"Smooth Pietro," Lance scowled as he watched "Daphne" walk out of the restaurant and back outside. Pietro zoomed around and entered through the side entrance at super speed.

"This can't be working," Wanda frowned.

"Look at him," laughed Fred as the four watched the clever manipulating of the great Pietro Maximoff. The Brotherhood watched as Pietro ran back and forth. At one point he tried to switch back and forth on the spot which just made the two look like a blur.

"This is going swimmingly," Lance grinned.

...

While Pietro "went to the washroom" and Emily went to call her mom, Nock was left with Daphne.

"So how did a cutie like you end up with a dunce like Pietro?" Nick asked.

Daphne smiled "I think Pietro's really hot and amazing and the best person in the whole entire world," she said casually.

"That's great," Nick rolled his eyes.

"And he's handsome and smart and totally the greatest-"

"That's great!" Nick repeated more sternly.

Daphne grinned "I'm sorry sometimes I get a little carried away."

Nick leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "How about we get out of here and head downtown?"

Pietro almost gagged but as Daphne he simply pushed Nick away. "Oh, no thank you."

"Whatever," replied Nick ad then he started searching the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a cute girl so we can blow this Popsicle Stand. I mean honestly I'm not that into Emily, I actually hate her."

Daphne didn't say a word.

"Look at that one," he pointed to a pretty blonde across the room, she was sitting with a big looking guy. "Or her," he said gesturing to a short girl with a lot of freckles. "Or maybe...that's not a chick."

Daphne chuckled at the feminine looking man sitting at his table alone.

"Oh look at that one. She looks feisty," Nick smirked.

Daphne turned her head towards the girl with short black hair staring right back at them. The girl hid her head back behind her menu. Pietro sneered, what was Wanda doing here? Turning to the other side of the table he spotted Lance, the Fred, then Todd. Pietro could feel himself boiling up.

"She was so looking back at me," chuckled Nick.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good for you," Pietro said distracted.

Emily returned and sat back down next to Nick.

"Okay here's the deal," she said to Daphne "I don't know how but your freaky mutant powers must have something to do with this."

"Do with what?" Nick questioned.

Emily rolled her eyes "I don't know, maybe that fact that Pietro and Daphne are never at the same place at the same time?"

"Oh come on," said Nick.

"I cant believe i didn't get it before! What is it then? Are you a shape-shifter or something?" Emily reached over the table and grabbed Daphne's face.

Daphne yelped as the blond tugged at her. Daphne desperately tried to pry her off. She could here the faint laughter of the Brotherhood from across the room.

"No! Emily!" Daphne finally pulled away. "I'm not Pietro! I'll prove it!"

"Fine. Where's Pietro then you little freak?" Emily asked sitting back down.

Pietro froze, he hasn't been thinking. What could he do?

"Excuse me," a waiter arrive at their table "I'll have to ask you to leave."

"What why?" Emily cried.

"You're making a scene."

"That was like, five minutes ago!"

The waiter said no more and pointed to the door. Emily grabbed her purse and huffed outside as quickly as she could while still walking. Nick payed the waiter and followed with a relaxed expression on his face. Pietro was panicking, how could he prove he wasn't the same person in less than five minutes.

"I know," smirked Emily "Daphne, why don't you go get Pietro and we can go on a stroll through the park!"

"You guys head along I'll meet you there. With Pietro!" Daphne shouted as she walked back inside.

Emily stuck out her tongue. "You'd better not be Pietro when you return!"

Pietro stopped in his tracks. He had the perfect idea.

...

Emily and Nick sat patiently outside the park on a wooden bench watching the stars.

"You look really hot tonight," Nick smiled.

Emily scrunched her nose. "Shut up."

Silence lingered for a moment, only the sound of street noise followed. Emily looked back at him.

"I know I do."

"Hey guys!"

Nick turned to his left and tapped his date on the shoulder.

"No way! That's impossible," she whined.

Pietro ran forwards holding Daphne's hand, she was struggling to keep up.

"Ugh," grumbled Nick "I guess you win the bet Pietro."

He stood from the bench and took Pietro's hand.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Pietro smiled. "Right Daphne?"

Daphne grinned and nodded enthusiastically, red hair bouncing with her head.

"No! I can't believe it! Where'd she come from? I saw you change!" Emily screamed.

"What?" Pietro asked "I believe you're mistaken Emily. This is Daphne."

Daphne waved and winked at Emily who just screamed again.

"Emily, baby," Nick tried to put his arms around her.

"Get away from me! You two are freaks! Unnatural freaks!" Emily pointed to Pietro and Daphne. Then she took off down the street.

Nick just laughed. "Hey Pietro, I know you won the bet but maybe I could still get a little one on one time with your girl?"

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing buddy," he smiled.

Nick was shocked at how easy Pietro was about giving up his girlfriend.

"Wait. What?" Daphne whispered into Pietro's ear.

"Yeah, go along Daphne," smiled the speedster.

Nick winked at Daphne and smiled.

"You owe me so much," Daphne growled.

"I know," grinned Pietro pushing her forwards.

Nick took her arm and they walked away into the park. Pietro took out his phone and began texting.

They were only a little ways into the park when Daphne's phone buzzed.

_Hey it's Pietro!_

_Just wanted to say have fun on your date and don't forget to give the watch back to Blue Boy. _

_See you at home Lance._


	4. Nick's Bet

"You said you'd do it Nick," Pietro laughed.

"I didn't say you could film it. And I didn't say you could bring friends," frowned Nick.

The Brotherhood waved gleefully at Nick who was currently bare from head to toe. They were in the alleyway on Main Street the busiest street in town.

"Do I really have to do this Pietro?"

Quicksilver laughed "I had to do it when we were ten and you were able to hang upside down on the monkey bars."

"But we were kids then, no one cared you were naked. I'm seventeen now," grumbled Nick.

"But we already have our camera's ready," smiled the Scarlet Witch snapping a picture of his face which was sweating half from the heat, half from nerves.

"Okay, Wanda and I will be waiting at the finish line with your clothes," Quicksilver smiled zooming to the other side of the street with his sister.

Toad pulled out his phone so he could also film the spectacle. Blob grabbed the small boom box and handed it to Nick who took it hesitantly.

"Okay," Fred looked at his watch. It was almost noon, lunch hour for most of the offices here. "In three, two, one, GO!"

Nick took a deep breath and pressed play on his radio. With that he took off down the street as quickly as he could. The song "Sexy and I Know It" serenading him all the way there.

End


End file.
